Defending Rachel Berry
by gleeklover527
Summary: After an emotional late night Skype talk Santana rushees from Louisville to New York to be Rachel's white knight. The question becomes does Rachel want to be swept off her feet by her former tormentor?


A/N: My first Pezberry ever so let me know what you think. Also I'm from Kentucky and the biggest Louisville Cardinals fan ever. To address the belief that we're all backwoods and we don't accept people of different sexualities is unfair. Sorry to get heavy on you but I've been reading some things that offend me a little bit. Anyway on to the story!

Santana walked angrily through the streets looking down once more at the address she had found on her phone. There was business to take care of and she was determined to make sure it was carried out the way she saw fit. Walking up to the apartment she banged on the door waiting for it to open.

"Can I help you?" The blonde snapped upon opening it.

Santana looked at the other woman up and down before responding, "Yes you can. Let me explain something to you November."

"My last name is July." Cassandra corrected

"Doesn't matter." Taking a step until they were nose to nose the Latina's eyes grew darker, "Yous be messing with my girl in your dance class. I don't appreciate it."

"Who's your girl?" Waiting a minute the dance instructor smirked, "Oh little David Schwimmer?"

Grabbing the other woman by the shirt the cheerleader's jaw tightened angrily, "Her name is Rachel. You got it? Rachel. Not David Schwimmer. Not Idina. Not Barbara. It's Rachel. And yeah that's exactly who I'm talkin' about."

"I'm not afraid of you."

"I'm from a little place called Lima Heights Adjacent. We stick bitches like you for walking through the street. You best be afraids of me. I drove all the way from Louisville to make this visit. If I have to make it again you will get to see the razor blades I keeps in my hair. Comprende?"

Cassandra had the decency to look scared by the threat and simply nodded her head as a response.

"Good."Releasing her hold on the blonde she began to walk away before turning around, "And another thing Rachel doesn't know this happened."

Rachel sat in a chair in the loft she shared with her best friend thinking back to the horrible dance class she had experienced yesterday. Kurt had been at work, Finn of course was not an option, Brody was now awkward, and Noah was off with some hand model in LA. Her only choice had been Santana Lopez. That practically threw her for a loop when the cheerleader had spent the night talking her down telling her that her teacher was obviously was just jealous and she should stop thinking so much. They had spent the entire night talking on Skype, falling asleep on one another. Rachel decided that she needed to talk to the Latina more as she hadn't realized how much she had truly missed the other girl until their talk. A knock at the door broke her from her thoughts. Opening it she practically screamed at who it revealed.

"Santana!" Rachel threw her arms around her in joy, allowing herself to be carried back into the loft as the Latina kicked the door shut.

"Hello to you too Rach." Santana put her down gently offering a wide smile

"What are you doing here?"

"After our talk last night I had to come see you. So I drove up today."

"Santana it's a 13 hour drive."

"I know. But I left at 5 this morning so it's not that big of a deal."

"We stayed up talking until 2. How were you not exhausted? And that's extremely dangerous. Did you know that the effects of sleep deprivation are likened to that of drunk…?" She stopped talking when Santana placed a hand over her mouth.

"I was fine; I got a couple of hours. See? I'm here in one piece. So stop worrying so much sweetie." Removing her hand she was pleasantly surprised that the look of worry on the other girl's face had been replaced by a shy grin.

"It's already 7 o'clock. Did you get lost?"

"No. I just had some things I had to take care of."

"Would you like to have dinner with me? I was just about to order some Chinese food."

"That sounds amazing." Rachel nodded her head before picking up her phone and making the call.

The cheerleader sat down her bag and looked around the room. It was nice, other than the random spot of white paint on what she assumed was Rachel's side of the room. Then it came back to her that last night the diva had informed her that she had covered up the heart with Finn's name in it…right after Santana told her that she and Brittany had called it quits. It wasn't that they didn't love one another it was that they weren't right together. Brittany had become depressed and Santana felt guilty for being happy. That wasn't a healthy relationship and they had come to the mutual decision to end it.

"They said it would be about 20 minutes."

"Sure sounds good."

"Santana aren't you going to be in trouble for leaving school? I mean I know how much time cheering takes up for you."

"Nah my coach isn't half as bad as Sue. She was pretty understanding about the situation."

"The situation?"

"Yeah, you. I just said I had a family emergency, tweaked some details and bam I'm here for a few days."

"I really am so happy to see you."

"Right there with ya Berry." She pulled the girl into a hug not letting go as quickly as she had before. There was something about holding Rachel that made her feel happy. Damn those moments when you figure out what you've always wanted but have been too scared to go after.

Pezberry-Pezberry-Pezberry-Pezberry Pezberry-Pezberry-Pezberry-Pezberry Pezberry-Pezberry-Pezberry

Rachel showed up to class the next day expecting the same cruel treatment from her teacher that she always received. Still she walked into the class with her head held high and awaited for the criticism to start. However, it never came. Cassandra treated her same as she did everyone else. Harsh but not extremely cruel the way she had before. By the time the end of class came she was surprised that the instructor asked her to stay behind.

"Yes Ms. July?"

"Tell your friend about how class went today."

"My friend? Who do you mean? Kurt?"

"The crazy chick from Lima Heights Adjacent."

"Santana came to see you?"

"More like threaten me." She picked up her bag and ran her fingers through her hair, "I didn't know your girlfriend was so passionate Rachel. Maybe if you take some of that from her you'll have a chance in this business."

"Hey listen I whipped up a little something." Santana called upon hearing the door shut, "I know it's not much but I eat all the time at U of L."

"You threatened my dance teacher!" Rachel yelled throwing down her bag and stomping over to the girl holding the bowl of food.

"I told her not to tell you."

"Why would you do that Santana?!" At that the Latina slammed down the food and whipped around to face her.

"Oh I don't know Rachel maybe because you were fucking _miserable. _So miserable we spent 4 hours talking on Skype a few nights ago. You cried and told me how much you hated it. What else was I going to do? Sit back and let some girl treat you like shit? No that wasn't an option."

"What you didn't get enough practice of it in high school?" As soon as she said the words she wished she could take them back. She had forgiven Santana they had moved past all of their mistakes. Why had she thrown it up to her then? To win an argument?

"In high school I was an idiot. I wanted to be the biggest badass and have everyone fear me. But that…I'm different now. And it's stupid but you make me want to be different Rachel. I thought about you every day I've been at Louisville without fail and when we talked the other night I knew. I missed you and there were some more feelings underneath that. It made me furious that she had treated you like that. You had enough of that in high school and you don't need it as an adult so yeah I came up here and fixed the issue."

"Santana I...I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. You didn't deserve it."

"No I did deserve it Rach. Look I'm gonna tell you now before I get my stuff and go back to Louisville…"

"Go back? You're supposed to be staying the weekend."

"I know but after this you're probably not going to want me here," Reaching out she waited for Rachel to take her hands, "I like you. I like you a lot. And not just as my friend. I wanna date you Rachel. I wanna be your girlfriend and walk down the street holding your hand. I want to be able to defend you and kiss you whenever I want. I just…I just want you."

"Is it bad that I'm extremely attracted to how forceful you were with Cassandra?"

"Not at all." Santana smiled lightly.

"I'm really high maintenance."

"I know."

"And I'm extremely jealous."

"I know."

"This won't be easy for you. I'm difficult and bossy and needy."

"I know all of that."

"And you still want me?"

"Without a shadow of a doubt."

"I'm so excited to brag I'm dating a college cheerleader." Rachel smiled at Santana's blush before leaning in to lightly kiss her.


End file.
